The present invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to an archery bow, which effectively eliminates torque loading of the archer's bow supporting hand, wrist, and forearm while also effectively eliminating the problem of the bow string striking the archer's forearm.
The conventional archery bow has a material hand grip which is centered on and in alignment with the longitudinal axis of the bow limbs and, therefore, in substantial alignment with the longitudinal axis of the bow string. There are numerous problems associated with these bows. Because of the vertical alignment of the hand grip, and due to the weakness of the human wrist, the archer must rigidly extend his arm. One problem is that the archer's extended forearm is then in the path of the bow string so that when an arrow is shot, the bow string strikes the archer's forearm causing pain and injury to the archer. The conventional solution is for an archer to wear a forearm guard so that the bow string strikes the forearm guard instead of the archer's forearm. Even further, these conventional bows having the handle in line with the bow limbs create a stress of the archer's wrist, forearm, elbow, back and shoulder.
Various solutions to these problems have been proposed involving reorienting the hand-grip to extend outwardly of the bow transversely of the bow string. Examples of these proposed solutions are shown in the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 213,851 issued on Apr. 1, 1879 to N. R. Streeter shows an archery bow having a handle which is removably attached to one side of the archery bow and extends outwardly therefrom perpendicular to the bow string.
U.S Pat. No. 218,079 issued on Jul. 29, 1879 also to N. R. Streeter shows an improvement to the archery bow of U.S. Pat. No. 213,851, wherein the transversely, outwardly extending handle is inclined to the longitudinal axis of the bow and the bow string.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,397 issued on Mar. 2, 1965 to J. W. Daly shows another archery bow having a handle attached to one side of the archery bow and extends outwardly therefrom. The handle includes a groove formed at the proximal end at its top side for receiving the index finger and another groove formed at the proximal end at its bottom side for receiving the thumb of the archer's bow supporting hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,361 issued on Nov. 29, 1988 to E. Vyprachticky shows yet another archery bow also having a handle attached to one side of the bow and extending outwardly therefrom.
These archery bows may or may not provide a solution to the problem of the bow string striking the archer's forearm. However, these proposed solutions introduce a problem of generating a torque load on the archer's hand, wrist, and forearm as the bow string is drawn back to shoot an arrow, and, therefore, add to the stress on the archer's wrist and forearm in resisting these torque loads.